


A Most Violent Cycle of Intimacy

by Xenagogy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Consent Issues, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tonight they are okay, but this is a violent cycle, one that they cannot seem to break."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Violent Cycle of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This work features consent issues.
> 
> Inspired by this BoConcept gifset http://xenagogy.tumblr.com/post/129733015419. I also shamelessly took lines from those RP starter memes on tumblr.

“Do I really mean _that_ little to you?”

Will is beyond furious. It has happened again, he has caught Hannibal with his pants down. This is not the first time; that fucker cannot keep it in his pants. Does their marriage mean nothing to him? Tonight has been a disaster, not only had Hannibal dragged him out to some Opera benefit, but he had been openly flirting with his colleague, one Anthony Dimmond, in front of Will.

Will’s words elicit a chuckle from a drunk Hannibal. This only adds fuel to fire, before he realizes what he is doing Will’s hand stings from slapping his soon-to-be ex-husband. 

“Answer me!”

It must be a game to the smashed man! He returns Will’s slap.

“Now, now William. Let’s not go putting ourselves on pedestals. If I recall correctly you are just guilty as I.” Tuts a smug Hannibal as he wags his finger in his husband’s face. He doesn’t even try to hide his smirk.

This pushes Will past his breaking point. He had cheated on his husband with one Alana Bloom, but it was during a rough patch and they were currently in couple’s therapy trying to work past the issue. Perhaps this is why tonight had hurt so badly. They had just gone to their bi-weekly appointment with Dr. Du Maurier earlier today. 

Both parties shared the blame. Hannibal and Will both had their indiscretions. The couple had agreed that they could not change the past, only work on their future. And yet, Will had caught Hannibal again tonight. Therapy was there last shot before divorce. Will would call his attorney in the morning.

Hannibal’s words cause Will to see red. The smaller man lunges at his husband, shoving him with all his might. Hannibal ends up on the couch, his laughter a sign that the fall does not affect him at all.

“Fuck you! I want a divorce!” 

The words have no effect on Hannibal. As soon the words leave Will’s mouth Hannibal brings up a leg, kicking his husband back causing him to fall on the couch. 

Will is momentarily stunned. First his husband slaps him, then he kicks him? He makes to get off the couch, but Hannibal is faster. Like an animal he lunges at Will, pushing him back into the couch and pinning his arms at his sides. Nudging at Will’s knees he makes a spot between Will’s legs. 

“Get off of me!” 

Will tries in vain to shove the drunk man off of him. Hannibal is stronger and holds his ground. Their eyes lock and Hannibal leans in for a kiss. Will leans further back, his neck exposed as his head falls off the edge of the sofa.

“Don’t talk, William. Just spread your fucking legs.”

The older man frees one arm. First, he uses it to pop open the first three buttons of Will’s dress shirt, exposing his jutting collar bone. Next, he rips his own dress pants off, sliding them down his thighs along with is briefs. Then he fists the younger man’s curls, yanking his head up. A soft moan escapes the back of Will’s throat. 

Hannibal’s lips ghost over Will’s, he feels the younger man thrust his own clothed hips up against Hannibal’s own naked groin. 

A chuckle escapes Hannibal’s lips as he reaches down to free Will of his pants. They lock eyes once more, this time the desire burning and apparent in Will’s emerald orbs.

“You’re such a pretty little slut for me, hmmm? So desperate.”

Will can only nod his head. Hannibal ghosts soft kisses across his clavicle. His mouth latches onto the pale skin and he sucks at varying degrees, causing hickies to form. 

Anger has eroded into desperation; Will no longer cares what his husband has done. In fact, in the heat of the moment he finds himself turned on at the thought of Hannibal fucking him after being with another. Will’s cannot think straight, he needs Hannibal. 

The psychiatrist has moved to Will’s neck. He sucks harder, knowing that Will will not be able to hide these marks. His teeth rest against Will’s exposed neck, he applies increasing pressure, drawing blood. He has marked Will, a symbol to the world that he is taken. Reaching down he places his hand on Will’s hip pushing it into the couch to stop the younger man from squirming. Aligning himself with Will he pushes himself in. 

They pass the night getting violently intimate. Tonight they are okay, but this is a violent cycle, one that they cannot seem to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> visit me at xenagogy.tumblr.com


End file.
